1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image inspection device, and particularly relates to an image inspection device to be used in an image output device which outputs an image recording medium, on which an image has been recorded on the basis of image data, to an output tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to maintain image quality of print in a printing apparatus, inspections of print results (outputted images) has been performed. In recent years, demands for higher image quality, even in laser beam printers and digital copying devices equipped with laser beam printers, have risen, and maintenance in accordance with inspection of outputted images has been deemed to be necessary. Further, in order to lower costs, automation and remote operation of maintenance works have been called for.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-190630 proposes a technique for automatically carrying out adjustment of image quality in an image-forming device, in accordance with image difference between an original image and a copied image. More specifically, reference original data for image adjustment is memorized, the reference original data is output at a time of image adjustment, an output sheet thereof is digitized by an image scanner, and density differences between these two sets of image data are obtained at predetermined comparison points. Parameters at various sections of the copying device are adjusted in accordance with these different values, and thus image quality is maintained.
Moreover, JP-A 2000-123176 proposes a technique for carrying out inspection of images by comparing output matter with reference image data, which is acquired from original image data before raster expansion (rasterizating) of the output matter and subjected to image processing in accordance with characteristics of a means for reading the output matter. In this technique, the reference image data is obtained from the image data before raster expansion, and thus a precise inspection is carried out. The comparison is carried out with deviation of a position of the output matter at the reading means being estimated.
However, in the technique described in JP-A 8-190630, an image scanner is used for re-digitizing the outputted image, and an operator is required to set paper on which the image has been printed at the image scanner. Thus, there is a problem in that inspection of the output image cannot be completely automated.
Moreover, in the technique described in JP-A 2000-123176, a deviation amount of the paper at the means for reading the output matter is not an actual value, but a predicted value. Therefore, there is a problem in that comparison processing is complicated.